


Precursory

by misura



Category: Felix Castor Series - Mike Carey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day, another bit of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precursory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlerhymes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerhymes/gifts).



It surprised me, to walk into the library and find Juliet there, surrounded by kids while Sue hovered in the background like a worried Mother Goose. (I wondered, briefly, if it was the kids or Juliet who were the source of her concern.)

Juliet looked happy, almost human. I'd never imagined her to be particularly good with kids - or particularly fond of them, for that matter. I didn't know if Sue had, or if this whole thing had been Juliet's idea, a way for her to get to know Sue's workplace.

Once the parents (or Sue's colleagues) showed up, things might get different - even ugly, Juliet being what she was, but for now, I was tempted to just stand here and enjoy this little scene that looked enough like a happy ending to almost convince even a cynic like me.

Then Juliet spotted me, and easy as that, the spell was broken. I remembered what I'd come here for, what was at stake, and as Juliet abruptly stopped paying attention to the kids, Sue professionally moved in to take her place. The kids, bless their little hearts, didn't seem to mind too much.

"Castor." She might sound a little annoyed. I might have given her cause, by showing up here unannounced, but then, under the circumstances, I felt I could live with that.

"Tell me everything you know about the Great Project," I said. "Now."

**Author's Note:**

> ... so I just really want the next book to be coming out really soon? or ever. ever works too, I guess.


End file.
